


Tempering with feelings

by vysaisho



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Chocolate, Cookies, F/F, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vysaisho/pseuds/vysaisho
Summary: In matter of minutes, that what was supposed to be a study meeting, turned into a cooking class of some sort.Alternative title: Lisa knows everythingSubtitle: Forgive this humble author for this makeshift fanfiction
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Ichigaya Arisa/Toyama Kasumi, Matsubara Kanon/Okusawa Misaki, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato, Shirokane Rinko/Udagawa Ako
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Tsurumaki Household - Afternoon

“When did I ever partake in this”

Was a general question made internally by Misaki, as she looked at the people who just happened to take solace in the unnecessarily enormous kitchen of the Tsurumaki Mansion. Needless to say most of them haven’t recovered from the shock that was getting to the place itself, even if it was just one room, the equipment and staff around the place seemed out of a movie. The classical-looking look all over the place made a big contrast with the electronics, but that was the least of their worries.

It was in moments like these that Misaki would just shrug it off and let the suits handle everything, but right now it was beyond her control. Somehow ending up with Sayo, Arisa, Lisa, Ako, and a certain unexpected guest, were in charge of the place for the time being.

‘ _Come, Misaki, these are the most down to earth people you know… and Ako… I’m sure you can handle them all here_ ’ Self-confidence on the verge, she felt like the main chef in a cooking show, despite her own skills being somewhat average in comparison of two of her senpais, ‘ _As far as I remember I only invited two people over… how did this even happened_ ’. Her thoughts were followed by a sigh, going unnoticed as everyone else was minding their own business wandering around the place.

“Okusawa-san, is it really okay for us to use all of this? It wouldn’t feel right to do this without Tsurumaki's parents permission” Sayo held an apron in her hands, reluctant to bear it, not only for the moral dilemma, but dog stamp in it didn’t feel right, at least not in public. 

“I don’t think Kokoro-san would mind, if she’s like Kasumi then she wouldn’t mind even if we asked '' Arisa was already donning the piece of cloth, having picked the one with a star, which happened to be the last one left after seeing she and Sayo were the last ones to pick. 

“I already said I’m sorry, but I just really couldn’t let go of this opportunity, those two always escape me when I want to give them cooking classes~” Somehow Lisa came along with the excuse of following Sayo, so did Ako who just happened to be with Lisa at the time. 

“In this golden fortress, I, the dark princess Ako will to support you this con-... con… I wanted to spend more time with Lisa-nee!” A common factor between Ako and the council trio was that of Rinko being busy with extra-work, “And I’ve never been to Kokoro’s house, this place is so big!” Just the reaction one would expect from the likes of Hagumi and Kokoro herself, or even Hina.

“Well, the suits brought everything Lisa-san requested, so, go wild, I guess, and just because it looks expensive don’t hesitate in using it, there are lots of the same stored here somewhere” That one smile Misaki usually put up to hide she was mildly distressed, it did fool everything but Arisa, a fellow a silent distressed. “Also…” Misaki’s eyes scanned the place, until she spotted a rather small figure in the corner of the kitchen, face hidden behind a cooking book, “...nevermind, let’s get to work”.

Lisa’s plan was to make cookies along her students, Arisa and Sayo, also her newest one, Ako. The suits were swift in the delivery of the materials and the preparation of the equipment by moving around seemingly concrete parts of the room and placing a big table in the middle, making a quick leave when everything on their side was said and done. And following Misaki’s knowledge, “The less you ask about how this place works, the earlier we will get done with this”.

“This looks so like the shows I watch on TV, even the brands are the same, you can only get these imported” Lisa’s eyes sparkled as if she was in her dream world, “I’m so conflicted on what to do~!”.

“Imai-san, if you may, while I don’t mind this interruption, I would prefer if we get started with this task you’ve given us” Sayo inspected the cookie cutter in her hand, ‘ _We were supposed to be studying but… I wasn’t feeling like it_ ’ Honest only in her thoughts, Sayo looked around at her fellows, two of them giving a sympathetic look, while other two just kept looking at the stuff on the table, and the last one just remained silent.

“I don’t think it would be hard to guess what Lisa-san is up to…” Arisa let out a small laugh as she forced herself to smile, her eyes glued on the calendar on the wall close by, redness tinting up her face by the second.

“Onee-chan always tells me how Himari-san wants to taste these kinds of chocolate, but they are always sold out at the store, do you think we can bring her some?” Right before Misaki could even protest at Ako’s question, Lisa had already taken the initiative by opening several packages, “That’s why here, Ako! We are making chocolates for everyone!” The determination in Lisa’s words contrasted with everyone else’s mood, albeit reluctantly, they would also partake in the current task.

“I guess there isn’t much of a choice,” Another sigh let out by Misaki as she walked away from the group, “I’ll get the kitchen and oven ready…” As much as she didn’t mind the sudden company she had gotten, detouring from her original plan wasn’t her thing.

“What kind of recipes are these… They are all for chocolate, but I can’t read any of this” Arisa was having a hard time figuring out where to start, with Sayo beside her also trying to decipher the instructions of a certain candy that caught her attention.

“Even if it says the measurements… I’m sure this isn’t a language they teach at Hanasakigawa''. Even if she didn’t want to admit defeat, it was Lisa’s turn to check on the illegible book, immediately having a troubled look all over her face “Is this russian… or something… Maybe we might need to improvi-”.

In a flash of black, the book was promptly retrieved from the bassist’s hands, and switched for the same one, but in Japanese. “...Thank you! ..I guess?”.

  
  


Moments Later

Six people in one big table. Chocolate, flour, sugar, and whatnot splattered across aprons, floor, and faces. Lisa’s place as the main instructor led Sayo and Arisa at a steady pace, while Ako on her own kept trying to find the ‘coolest’ looking recipe on the book, one the other hand, Misaki was still on the basic steps, looking at the rest of the people, her eyes landing on the opposite side of where she was.

“Why is it that I always end up looking at your face…” The DJ sighed as she laid down a piece of dough shaped like a certain mascot, “...I can’t say this isn’t relaxing to some extent” Maybe she should take cooking classes at some point, probably ask Lisa later.

“Ah~ This is a daily task for me, and yes, it’s relaxing, specially when you cook with feeling” There was a subtext to that one could notice just by looking at Lisa’s smile “And it’s actually more fun with friends around, and these two will agree with me” Her hands on Arisa’s and Sayo’s shoulder, both pretending not to care as they toyed with the chocolate in their hands “Don’t be shy~ It’s been a year, you know~” And that was the moment realisation came.

“You… You didn’t have to remember me that!” Arisa’s grip on a bar of chocolate tightened to the point it broke in half, which only made Lisa laugh wholeheartedly “Chomama! Why are you laughing? It’s… it’s not like that, you know!” Misaki could easily tell Arisa was embarrassed, god only knows what she has been through for a memory to put her like that.

“Imai-san, if you may, could we focus on this? After all, Ichigaya-san, Okusawa-san, and I, were supposed to take care of school work” It wasn’t as if Sayo’s words had any effect, her statement countered by the usual Imai back rub “Guh! Imai-san!” “All that tension won’t do you any good, Sayo~ What did I tell you about taking time out to relax?”. The other three in the table did nothing but watch as Lisa soothed the beast.

“Lisa-nee! Lisa-nee!” Expected to join in the fun, Ako ws holding the book in her hands in a manner to show her senior what she just happened to find, “Can you teach me how to make this?” As intricate as it looked, that one specific recipe the small drummer had chosen seemed like a real challenge, earning a curious look and a nervous laugh from the self-proclaimed head chef. “We will see, Ako, help me out with Sayo and Arisa, yours might need a bit more time”.

The smell of chocolate and sweetness slowly filled the place, soon followed by the smell of coffee, and the humming of the coffeemaker beside Misaki, who wore a rather tired look despite only being a few hours since they had started the baking project.

“What time is it even…” While taking a sip from her cup, Misaki looked at her phone, ignoring the messages and calls she had gotten from everyone that weren’t her parents, “...I just hope we make it before dinner” Otherwise she might run out of coffee by then.

“Is anything the matter, Okusawa-sama?” The usual group of people in black suits had approached the girl, who was totally unfazed by their sudden appearance, “If time is crucial we can lend a hand to your friends, we can send the kitchen staff to their stations and-” A hand right in front of the head suit’s face was enough to bring them to a halt, and the sound of sipping, followed by a sigh.

“I appreciate your effort but I don’t think this is the time,” She wasn’t that heartless as to spoil the work of her fellows just like that, “Let them do as their please, keep doing your job and only help if they ask” Yet another sip, then there was no coffee left, “But if you want to make my life easier, proceed with code pink” With a yawn, Misaki handed over the empty cup to one of the women right beside her, walking away from them and back to the group just as if nothing had happened. “As you wish, Okusawa-sama”.

“It’s taking shape, so I think it’s time to put them in the oven” Lisa held the tray with the soon-to-be cookies with a triumphant expression, “The oven is big enough for all of them, and Sayo, could you please put the chocolates in the fridge?” The guitarist did as she was told, slightly shaken by the fact that the appliance was twice her size “I moved some things beforehand so there’s enough space for the trays~” Lisa called out from the other side of the room.

Opening the door, a breeze reminiscing of the winter weather outside hit her, making it quick to place the still soft treats inside. “The less I question it… I guess...”.

“Ah~” Arisa was glad she could finally sit down, “I could really use some coffee… or dinner, I think it’s about time for it anyways” Pulling out her phone from her pocket, Arisa bemusedly looked at the message notification from her grandmother, “Eh?...”.

  
  


Tsurumaki Mansion - Evening

The guest’s room, one of many, in the Tsurumaki mansion was bearer of the same exact classical motif as the rest of the household, save for the colourful furniture resembling those of the people inside the room currently. The whole setup the suits had prepared for the so called guests was, in a few words, way better than expected, and maybe a bit exaggerated. Futons spread across the floor, a kotatsu big enough for all of them in one corner with several kinds of snacks on it, and various other commodities personalised for each of the girls, who could merely watch from the door.

“I… didn’t think it would really turn out like this” Misaki’s unamused smile was once again present, this time along the girls inside the Tsurumaki’s household ‘guest room’. ‘ _I told them not to go overboard about it… I swear I did…_ _I mean, I should have expected it from the full course banquet but I should have expected it would turn out like this_ ’. She could easily tell her fellow council members were also confused, but the rest were pretty optimistic.

“Okusawa-san… Is this even remotely okay?” Sayo looked down at her current attire, still doubtful about it because she does remember not bringing any change of clothes aside from her school uniform that day “I’m… I feel I’ve been underestimating Tsurumaki-san’s ability to make you question what is even possible” Turning her head to look at her fellow, she was greeted by a blank stare, one that she could easily translate to ‘You get used to it’.

“This is the guest’s room… right?” Arisa was still trying to process what was happening, bewildered by the room that was as big as the kitchen, or so it seemed at least. “You know, Misaki, I don’t know if I should envy you or feel bad about you” One because of the luxury she could make use of, the other because of the overwhelming feeling that something like this even exists was too much for her.

“I don’t know what you all are complaining about, if Kokoro’s family was kind enough to let us stay, who are we to turn them down?” As optimist as ever, Lisa was the first to step inside the massive room, soonly followed by the rest of the girls save for Misaki, and a certain someone.

A loud yawn from the DJ, yet another sigh, and a blank stare looking right at that one figure that has been with them the whole day, yet no one dared to mention, for one reason or the other.

“Shirasagi-san… after you” It was the first time someone has addressed the idol since they all got together, one would wonder how it would be possible with so many people around, but then again, everything was possible when the suits were involved.

There were times where the small bassist would offer a mean stare, yet this was an exception, with lips slightly curved upwards, and a gaze of sincerity, and a hint of concern, Chisato nodded before walking inside the room, joining the rest of the girls, who welcomed her just as if nothing had ever happened. Yet they didn’t exchange a word after that.

‘ _I mean, they can conceal themselves in plain sight… they can do that to others too?_ ’ That was a question for another time, for now, Misaki would just get into the room and lay down on her futon, hoping she would just fall asleep the moment she closed her eyes ‘ _I’m tired… I wish I could just skip tomorrow’s embarrassment and keep living with a nice result_ ’.

“Udagawa-san, please, remember we still have classes tomorrow, so keep the videogame time to a minimum, besides, we are only guests in this house and it would be impolite to treat everything as if it was ours” Sayo, as well as Arisa, was still reluctant to even stay in the room for too long, even if she had gotten a dog plushies along her futon “This can get to be a bit unsettling… Though, I do wonder why Tsurumaki-san herself isn’t present here, I thought she would be all over the place, like Hina would do…”.

“Ah, that, yeah… Kokoro is having her own sleepover at Hagumi’s place, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to be at peace here” From her place, Misaki dismissively waved a hand at Sayo, turning her back to her in another attempt to sleep.

“It’s been a while since I had a sleepover~ I usually sleep at Yukina’s place but this for a change isn’t bad,” Lisa already felt at home, save for a missing item she will make sure to phone later. “Anyways~ what are everyone's plans for tomorrow?”.

For one second to the other, the usual soft look in the bassist’s face changed to a sly one, and Sayo knew this one very well. Lisa had something in mind since the start, and the whole project they’ve been all part of was part of her plan. The guitarist gave a confronting gaze, while the keyboardist pretended not to hear as she turned to watch the TV even if the redness in her face gave her away, Ako innocently turned up the game’s volume in her headphones, and Chisato just fiddled with her phone, turning her back to everyone as she let out a small laugh and put on her best poker face.

“Imai-san… you’ve been waiting for this for a year, haven’t you?” Sayo’s bottom lip trembled as she mustered enough courage to keep a straight face, “Come on, Sayo~ You know I would never waste an opportunity when I see it, right?” Lisa confronted back, ever-smiling, yet the look in her eyes showed confidence and determination “Just spill it and we can all go to sleep early~”.

It was rare to see the stern president of the discipline committee being so shaken by mere words, maybe if her sister was involved, or the few moments she almost got caught playing with the dogs at the park, but in front of people that actually knew her, she felt at a disadvantage.

“You say it as if I already didn’t know, Sayo, you know I don’t mind giving you a hand when you have to be honest with your feelings, because all of us in this room are like that, right?” There was a general ‘Ugh’, which Lisa took as a confirmation, “I’m pretty sure Hina will be happy with the chocolate you made for her~” Her smile widened “I mean, she loves you more than anyone in the world, well, there’s Aya in her list too, but that’s a different case, giving chocolate to your sister in Valentine’s day isn’t wrong” She let out a small laugh, “It’s not as if I didn’t already knew what you all are up to for tomorrow~ I knew none of you would answer, but that’s enough for me to realise” Intuitive and smart, dealing with someone as reserved as Yukina has taught her how to read people, and everyone around her just now where open books.

“Well, I… I mean, Hina is just…” At a loss of words, but deep inside Sayo was grateful Lisa had opted for the obvious option, “I… forgot her Christmas present and well… she’s kinda like a cat so I figured…” Quick enough she was to get into her futon, pulling the covers up to her face “If you don’t mind, I need to get to school early tomorrow”. ‘ _It wasn’t that difficult, see?_ ’ Sayo heard before covering her head with the pillow.

With Misaki and Sayo out, Arisa was along against Lisa’s piercing glare, and being on the opposite side of the room, escaping wasn’t an option as it would be in other scenarios. If it weren’t for the fact she was easy to break, everything would be done by now. Sadly this wasn’t the case.

“Arisa, you know, you never told me how everything went last year after that little accident~” The missing chocolates incident was one of the many things they will both remember for years to come, even though they promised to be more careful this time, “All I could tell is that you were in a really good mood the day after, am I right?”.

The tsundere knew her only option was to accept defeat, conceding it by half-laying on the kotatsu and covering her face with her arms “Guh… I told you not to be like this…” Even if it was only her fault for being in perpetual denial, “If so… What if I was? She-.. I mean, they liked my chocolates! That’s the only thing that matters… nothing else… I think” Heartbeat accelerating by the second, Arisa had thought she had this under control, though it has seemingly backfired her “...She didn’t say anything outside from the usual… We were all together at the school gate, then we went to the warehouse for rehearsal, and then… nothing, she treated it like just another day” An unusual warm feeling invaded her face, gently damping the blush on her cheeks, she totally wouldn’t let her senpai see her like that.

“Arisa…” Sympathetic and concerned, Lisa approached the twin-tailed girl and placed a hand on her back, giving a soft pat before turning it into an embrace “...I would be lying if I said I didn’t knew what feels like” The distance that once was between her and Yukina was something she would totally not forget “I’ve told you, you should be more honest about how you feel, it’s not like I don’t remember the Arisa back when Popipa gave their first live, I can really tell you’ve grown until this day”.

Not moving a single inch, all Arisa could do was to emit faint few words: ‘Thanks… I know… But…’. Mustering the courage, and wiping her tears on her pajama sleeves, the keyboardist looked up at her senpai, a doubtful expression and hesitation in her voice “Lisa-san… What do you do when you feel as if your chest is about to burst?” The feeling of closeness, specially physical, some people had, that was something Arisa could only dream of “When she gets too close, or praises me for no reason, or whatever thing she spouts about me with that dumb smile of hers” ‘ _ It’s frustrating… _ ’.

“Well, for starters, I think that’s pretty common for someone who have never fallen in love before” Lisa couldn’t say she hadn’t felt it herself, “There’s always a fluttering feeling that tells us ‘they are the one’, or so they say, I’m sure we all felt it at some point! But, it’s nothing to worry about, because it means you are doing things right on your side, and if I know  _ her _ , all you have to do is to say the words” No nut was hard to crack with the right amount of strength, “I can tell for experience, though I haven’t had much results recently…” Sometimes cats could be a bit oblivious. “I know what you can do, but let’s save it for tomorrow~”.

It didn’t take long for Arisa to pull herself back together and attempt to get some rest, leaving Lisa with a gaming Ako and a silent Chisato, both with their backs turned towards the gyaru in an attempt to avoid the topic. Eventually the former would be the first to fall, exhausted by the videogame experience she just had, an easy way out that would leave only the two bassists sitting across from each other.

“I feel bad for not noticing you before, Chisato” Lisa started, “I would have loved to see what kind of chocolate you made!” It was intriguing, yet she felt guilty, for both not knowing and not paying attention to the unexpected guest. “Though, if you went through all of this and kept it a secret, I won’t pry any further, it’s fine as long as you had fun”.

‘Looks like Hina-chan wasn’t lying when she told me about Imai-san…’ A faint smile, Chisato’s gaze drifted away with a hint of concern “I mean, I’ve been hearing you talk to the others, and I couldn’t help but to empathise with them” At least with one or two of them. It was rare for Chisato to open up to someone out of the blue, but the concern in her heart told her she wouldn’t get another chance if she let this one slip by, “I mean, I know how it is when someone feels too distant to reach, and I even get afraid to ruin it…”There was something inside her that said she shouldn’t be having these kind of talks until she was older, and probably drunk, but given the current events, it was better now than never “...I… I really don’t know how most of you can keep it up, I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to, with my work as an idol and actress, I feel it only adds up to my stress” And sometimes even  _ her _ could become a problem more than a solution.

“Chisato… I will be honest with you here, even if we don’t have much of close interaction outside the bands I thank you for reaching to me like this” But that would be for another moment, “And back to your problem, you will never know if you don’t try, I also felt I would end up being a hindrance for Yuki- I mean, I to felt I would ruin a friendship if I opened my feelings, but I couldn’t just ignore it any longer, and… well… Let’s just say I wasn’t clear enough and I didn’t got a proper answer, yet” Lisa laughed nervously while drawing circles with her finger on the kotatsu, “But I never lose hope, because I know she has other priorities and I will be there for her no matter what, that’s what I promised to her” It was a quick switch from doubt to determination, “And for everyone else, even if we are in bands, of have a job, or whatever, in the end we are all highschool girls, we do have that kind of feelings, and sometimes they just appear when you less expect it”.

The feelings of closeness among friends and bandmates was one thing they all had in common, but there was something else there, something they had to seek after on their own no matter how hard it was or how much they denied it.

Silence took place for a few minutes after they were both done talking, sharing a warm smile at each other before they decided to call it a day and join their fellows in their peaceful sleep.

  
  


Tsurumaki Mansion’s Lobby - Early Morning

As the sun rose, so did the girls one by one, with the helping hand that were the suits in no time they all were ready for a new day, and a special one too.

“It’s too cold, I wish I could just stay in bed…” Both Misaki and Arisa were still nodding off on the couch, “You two are not morning people, am I right?” They luckily packed their respective chocolates in their school bags, otherwise they would for sure forget them.

“I asked the suits to deliver mine after school… it’s a little too fragile to carry around, and I wouldn’t like it to melt inside my bag” Sayo looked through the papers she was supposed to revise yesterday, then her gaze went over her fellow council members, “...I guess I can spare them for today…I will tell Shirokane-san she’s off the hook today too”. “Sayo-san!” As predictable as it could be, Ako responded to the instant Rinko’s name was mentioned “Can you…” The sudden initiative slowed down, as if Ako had tripped on her own words yet again “...Em… Ah… Can you”. Fortunately, the guitarist was kind enough to understand what her fellow band member wanted to say “I’ll tell her after class”.

“Come on sleepyheads, you two are coming with me” Lisa didn’t hesitate in dragging Misaki and Arisa to the hallway where the bathroom was, not without grabbing her makeup kit before “I won’t take long! Sayo, Chisato, Ako, you three can go without us~ We will catch up in a moment!”.

And in the blink of an eye “The first car is ready to transport you to your respective schools, as ordered by Imai-sama, you might board when you see it appropriate” The head of the black suits approached group “We will also deliver the fragile goods we were asked to at the scheduled time” And the same way she appeared, she vanished out of sight.

There was a moment of tension when Sayo and Chisato realised they were alone, given that Ako was the first to head outside despite Lisa’s words. “Shirasagi-san...” “Hikawa-san....” For mere seconds staring at each other before their expressions shifted, softening up enough to give the hint of a smile.

“Good luck today” Despite her usual frown, Sayo’s words were sincere enough, and so were Chisato’s “As well for you”.

“That’s your second coffee today, I don’t think that’s healthy...” Misaki did nothing but stare at Arisa’s statement, taking a sip from her to-go cup “...But I do understand why you would do it”. “Come on, you two, we will be late!” Lisa hurried them before taking their hands once again, “We have a mission today, and I won’t accept defeat!” Dragging them with all her might, they all soon were back in the empty lobby, “Oh… looks like someone was too eager to get to school today”.

Now at the entrance of the mansion, the trio got inside one of the black cars, Lisa made the first request “Ah, just drop me at the station on the way to Haneoka, if possible?” The person in black suit nodded from the driver seat. “And take the shortcut, please” Misaki added, the suit nodding in agreement once more.

  
  


Train Station - Morning

There was an oath to never tell anyone how loud Lisa’s and Arisa’s screams were in every curve and drift. With just enough time to ready themselves before getting out the car, with the first being the gyaru. Waving goodbye at her friends, with quick steps she walked away onto the platform of the station, out of sight from the girls in the car.

“I admire her…” Arisa sighed as she laid back against her seat, looking at the small reddish bag in her hands, “So do I…” Misaki took the final sip from her coffee before disposing of it, eyes fixed on the neatly wrapped box she was also holding.

“For not running away…” The keyboardist hung her head in shyness while holding up her hand towards her friend, “...And not making a fool out of ourselves” the DJ mimicked the action, responding to the handshake without hesitation.

This day was all or nothing.


	2. Starstruck

Hanasakigawa Rooftop - Evening

Closed due to the weather, the perfect place for the plan to come into success was the top of the stairs where the spare tables and chairs were usually stored. Grey and cold, that didn’t matter for Arisa as the warm feeling inside her did nothing but grow every second that passed. Classes were over, and if she was clear enough, maybe it-  
“A~ri~sa~” And there she was, the usual annoyance, yet the one thing she wouldn’t dare to get rid off, “Ah~ It’s so cold up here! Also, I got the note! See?” The paper was held in front of the blonde, opened widely so every word in it was totally legible, “Is there a secret you want to tell me? Oh! I know! You got a new bonsai? Or did you do something to your hair? It looks brigh-”  
‘Please shut up, please shut up, please shut up…’ That was just nonsense, yet, why did it make her feel she was about to melt on the spot? ‘...Come on Arisa, you practiced this… don’t let it get to you’ Words getting stuck in her throat, hands fiddling with the small bag she was holding behind her. The tension was too much to bear, to the point where her knees started to feel weak.  
“Kasumi…” ‘I can do this… I can do this… I promised Lisa… and Misaki…’.  
“Yes? What’s the matter Arisa?” The vocalist’s violet eyes showed concern at the state of her dear friend, “You are very red today, did you get sick on the way here?” Innocent actions followed by also innocent reactions, Kasumi held her hands toward Arisa’s face, cuping her cheeks and feeling the deep warmth and appreciated the redness they wore, “If you feel sick let’s go home” The usual dumb smile Arisa has gotten used to, and could never get tired of.  
“No, I’m fine, it’s just...” First step, not backing down at the physical contact, “...Could you move your hands out of my face? It feels weird…” Mildly hoarse words, yet it didn’t have the effect she wanted, as all Kasumi did was to embrace her from the waist, “Ugh…” All the star-lover did was laugh, enjoying the warmth of her slightly irritated friend.  
“You are so warm and fluffy Arisa~” She did find strange the fact she wasn’t fighting back, though there was no way Arisa could do so while attempting to hold away the small bag. Sadly it didn’t last long, with Kasumi’s curiosity taking over the moment she got to look over Arisa’s shoulder, eyes glistening with amusement. “Oh~? What is it?”.  
The rest of the plan went to shambles the moment Kasumi snatched the bag from her, the star motif getting all her attention while Arisa tried to not breakdown on the spot as she tried to find the words to spite out as an excuse as escaping wasn’t an option.  
“Is it for me?” Selfish as it might sound, she had to ask, looking at her friend struggling without realizing it. Kasumi took the liberty of opening it and looking at the content, “Ah!” Starry-eyed, she pulled out a small star-shaped cookie she consumed with haste.  
“Wait! Why… What… What if it wasn’t for you!?” Arisa snapped the second her senses came back together, “You can’t just eat something that wasn’t meant for you! Listen to me, Kasu-” Words stopped by something being inserted in her mouth, forcing herself to consume her own creation.  
“Arisa, I know” This was the closest to a fever dream the keyboardist has been in a while, unable to process if this was a senseless joke from Kasumi and the rest of the band, “I even made something for you! But I left it at your house, I kind of forgot you were having a sleepover at Kokoro’s place but your grandma was kind enough to keep it safe for me!” She wouldn’t mention the help she got from her friends, but Arisa didn’t mind the details, still trying to comprehend whatever happened to Kasumi to act this way. But that was for another moment.

“Let’s get going! I want to get under a kotatsu so bad, and I want to have dinner at your place too!” Getting out of hand, the mood shifted back to the usual as Kasumi kept eating the cookies one by one, skipping down the stairs just to be followed by an irritated Arisa. “Oi! Who told you you can just go to my house like it! Oi! Kasumi!”.


	3. Purring Innocence

Circle Live House - Evening

The muffled sounds of music echoed all over the place, which in any case was better than the sound of the wind blowing outside. Or so Sayo thought. The guitarist looked over at the counter, both Marina and the usual salesgirl were missing for some reason, but she wouldn’t question it. Looking at the clock behind said counter didn’t help her situation either, which then brought her attention to the small box in front of her, fingers tapping at it, hoping the heating of the place didn’t ruin the content too much. The tapping continued along the music’s rhythm, interrupted only by the door’s chime, indicating someone had arrived.

“Sayo…” The soft and serious tone of the voice calling her name, she was grateful for being patient, “...sorry if I made you wait, Lisa wouldn’t let me go until I finished her cookies in front of her” Yukina didn’t feel anything strange in her childhood friend’s behaviour, but as out of the blue as it could be, that one demand did caught her attention.

“Minato-san, good evening, and don’t worry, I haven’t been waiting for long” Hands placed on the table, as if protecting the small box “Anyways, I do hope neither Imai-san nor my sister have told you why I have called you here” She wouldn’t expect it from Lisa, but sometimes Hina’s tongue could loosen up… on purpose.

“You shouldn’t worry about, though I will admit I asked Lisa, she wouldn’t say a word about it” Yukina slowly walked over to the table, taking a seat in front of the bandmate, “While called me over here, I do guess it’s not for practice since you don’t have your guitar with you” It wasn’t uncommon for this kind of reunion to happen, but they did had other meaning “And now that I notice, Ako was also behaving weirdly today, when the bell rang she ran out of school saying something about a reunion… ritual… I couldn’t make it up clearly”.

“Just as you say, the reason why I invited you over to this informal meeting was this box here” Sayo did her best to keep composure, feeling she wasn’t too different from the likes of Arisa or Chisato in terms of denial. Deep inside she could feel something building up, the same sensation she could get when petting a dog or completing a difficult quest in NFO, like something tickling in the bottom of her stomach, and the heat getting to her face only felt whenever Hina embarrassed her in a way or another. Her hands hesitated as she placed them on the box, slowly pushing it towards Yukina, making her intentions more than clear. “If you may, Minato-san”.

Undoing the box’s wrapping and unfolding it, the vocalist’s stern facade came down when she saw it. Round, fluffy, black and white, and looking right at her with a smile on it’s face. The small cake with the shape of a cat opened up a debate in her heart, with one side wanting to eat it, while the other refused to ruin it. A gasp was her first reaction, eyes widened, cheeks getting red as Sayo’s, who was hiding her face behind her hands by now.

“...” There was a moment of silence, with the music now muted and only the wind blowing being their company. “I… Please, don’t mistake it, this is but a token of my appreciation towards you, Minato-san, as leader of the band, and a reliable person I can trust” A half-truth, but the truth nonetheless, “My original plan was to make cookies, but Imai-san…” Just at the moment Sayo was about to cross her arms and adopt her usual serious pose, she felt something against her hands, which she identified as the plastic fork and knife she packed along the cake beforehand. Looking at them, she also noticed Yukina’s hands reaching to hers, and following with her eyes, she then saw it.

“I wouldn’t feel at peace if I ruined something like this, and since I already ate before I came here I don’t think it would be possible for me to finish this by myself” The cat-lover’s smile was a rare sight for anyone who wasn’t Lisa, and Sayo was glad she could be there to appreciate it, “I would be honored if you let me share this with you, Sayo”.

The guitarist was frozen in place, unable to think up a proper response to the invitation she just had gotten. ‘ _Why does it feel like everything I planned just backfired on me…_ ’ Her hands moved, but not by her own will, a pair of soft, smaller ones had gotten a hold of her wrists, guiding them to the cat cake slowly.

“This is kind of difficult…” Yukina felt a bit of disappointment at her own lack of ability, with just enough time for Sayo to react once again. “Ah, sure, I will…”.


	4. Chapter 4

Udagawa Residence - Evening

The spacy living room was Ako’s sanctuary for her daily grind, literally, in her online games. At least it would soothe the fact she couldn’t find Rinko anywhere since the start of the day. Disappointment wasn’t a foreign feeling for her, but given her situation all she wanted right now was to forget about it. Tomoe wouldn’t be home until later that day, and her parents were probably out doing whatever adults do. It was only her and NFO right now.

“...” Her finger rapidly clicking at the mouse, and her crimson eyes fixated on the bright screen gave it away her whole concentration was taken by the virtual world, something that would bring joy to her, but nevertheless, Ako’s expression reflected her disappointment.

‘Rinrin wouldn’t just avoid me… or anyone like that, well, maybe she could because she’s shy, but…’ One of the few times the young girl had gotten into deep thought about something close to her, she couldn’t help getting concerned about what happened to her friend, maybe she should have contacted Sayo about it, but her feelings got the best of her, setting off on a quest to find Rinko in the possible places she could be at, that until she got a message from her parents to be home early.

“Rinrin…” The typing and clicking began to slow down, lack of motivation due to the feelings getting to her wasn’t something she had experience before, but if it was anything like Lisa or Tomoe had told her before, it should be over soon or later.

Eventually she pushed away the keyboard to rest her arms on the desk, and her head on them, her eyes never leaving the screen for a second. ‘I don’t like this feeling… I feel all weird, it’s not like I have found a legendary weapon or killed a world boss…’ “Agh!” Removing her headphones, Ako scratched her head in an vain attempt to remove the thought from her mind, stopping on site when a fantasy sound rang in her ears.

In an instant she was back in position, looking at every possible corner of the screen in search of where that sound came from, because she couldn’t totally mistake it for anything else.

“Come on, open faster…” The logging screen of the just booted up software taunted her, the circle spinning beside the cursor wasn’t of much help too. “Please, please, please, please…” There was a hint of hope in her eyes, fired up as she filtered through her contact list until she finally found it.

“Rinrin!”

Meanwhile in the Shirokane residence, a weak Rinko moved her hands inch by inch towards the mouse, making an effort to click on the green button that just appeared on her screen. She didn’t even have to guess or strain herself to make up who it was.

“Ako-chan…” There was peace in her mind and heart, for one of them at least, “...good evening”. The pianist was sitting amidst the darkness of her room, with only one screen being her only source of light, “Is… everything okay? You sound happier… more than usual…” It wasn’t as if she minded it, for she was smiling by just hearing her friend’s voice.

“Rinrin” Ako repeated over and over, relief soothing the weird feeling inside her “I missed you! I’ve been looking for you all day! I… I… You didn’t even answer your phone!” Blurting everything out in one go, just her style, “I was worried something might have happened to you! Are you okay? Are you sick?” Maybe a bit too overboard, but she couldn’t keep silent in a moment like that.

“Ako-chan… Actually… I’m sorry…. For worrying you like that…” Rinko made an attempt to take a sip from the cup of tea on her desk, placing it down immediately after burning her tongue, “...”. “Rinrin? What’s wrong?”.

“What I was saying… I got sick last night…” There was guilt for worrying Ako that much, but she had an excuse “And I couldn’t answer… because I lost my phone… among the blankets in my bed….” Turning her head around she could make up in the darkness the pile of stuff she had been using to fight off the cold, she felt a little dumb about it, but glad it didn’t last that long.

“Rinrin…” There was a mix of feelings inside her, for overreacting, for blaming herself, but blaming Rinko, a several other things she couldn’t enumerate right now. Ako looked at the small bag on her desk, frowning in defeat as she felt she didn’t truly accomplish her original mission.

“And I missed you too… Ako-chan…” She could bear saying that, since she couldn’t tell the difference between the fever and the feelings inside her, “I got to see your message last night… you were playing that game…” She did not mind, for Ako’s happiness was something she would always appreciate, “...We can start it over… when it comes out… together”. There was something in her words, blame it on the fever, or the cold medicine she took along the tea, but neither would take away the smile from her face, “Ah, also there’s something… Are you in NFO?”.

A giddy sensation took over the chuuni’s weird feelings, partly questioning what Rinko was talking about. The game was booted up and her character had the AFK sign on her head, which promptly disappeared once she moved out of the area and back to the main city. The digital version of Ako kept walking around until she got inside a house at the back of the town, where Rinko’s character appeared, welcoming her just like usual.

“Let me see… I had it somewhere here… I actually… Couldn’t sleep well last night… so I thought maybe I could…” Moving stuff around her inventory, one could tell they both were eager with anticipation, especially the one on the receiving end, “Here…”

**[Rinrin]** -> **[Dark Princess Ako]**

Item: **Dark Staff of Wicked Love**

The item spawned in Ako’s character’s hands, a long shiny rod adorned with miniature chocolate bats and candy eyes, and on top a broken heart with molten chocolate. Ako was left speechless, having read about it in the game news but knowing she wouldn’t be in time to complete the event.

“Rinrin… Why, I mean, this… The drop was unique and this is not for your class! Why!?” It was complicated to process, “Wasn’t the event meant for two players? How did you do it?”.

Rinko wanted to laugh at Ako’s reaction, but a coughing fit took it’s place, “Hm… There was another quest… for solo players… it took a more thing… but since I couldn’t sleep, I thought… you would like it”.

Less than a minute went by before Ako threw her character at Rinko’s, the real one bouncing on her seat in excitement while holding back the urge to scream. “I love you, I love you, I love you!” She spouted repeatedly. And in that exact moment, an idea lit up in her mind “Rinrin! Are you busy tomorrow?”.

“Hm? Not really… I still need to rest… until the cold goes away…”.

“Then tomorrow I will go to your place! I’m staying with you all day tomorrow!” As sudden as it could be, that might be the opportunity Lisa was talking about the other day, “Just let Dark Princess Nurse Ako take care of your illness, I will clea… clear…” Posing even if no one was looking at her, Rinko could imagine it. “Cleanse?”. “Yes, the Dark Princess Nurse Ako will cleanse your illness with her magic!” And cookies.

Even if she was already feeling slightly better, after everything that happened, saying no would be a bit rude from her. “I would love that, Ako-chan”.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazawa Cafe - Evening

The creamy and brown colored cafe was warm in looks and feeling, especially with the amount of people gathered in one place, easy to guess they all were couples, and even if that didn’t give it away, the ‘Couples Special Menu’ sign did give the final touch.

“Just why do I have to go through this…” Misaki whispered as she looked around the place, unsure about what made her feel bad. Maybe it was the hectic social life going on, the absurd amount of people, or fact she has been waiting for half an away and two coffee cups. Even having to dismiss Tsugumi every time she approached to ask if she was okay.

Phone in hand, the DJ hesitated. Maybe she could call it off, or call for help, or just walk off and pretend it never happened in the first place. “Why did I even think of this… I guess I was better off leaving everyone alone and just doing my own stuff” Misaki kept talking to the empty cup on the table, her eyes eventually looking at the empty seat in front of her. She would do the usual of laying on the table, but that would mean getting unwanted attention and possible ruining whatever dignity she had left on her.

That was her only idea, which was dismissed the moment the sound of a chair moving caught her attention. A shade of light blue brightening up her mood right before it reached rock bottom. Among deep breaths and gasps, Misaki offered her glass of water to an exhausted Kanon.

“I’m… I’m so sorry… Misaki-chan” The sad expression on her face said it all, but Misaki wouldn’t blame her for it, or anything for the matter “I took a small detour and I got lost on the way here, there were too many people around…”. Just what the DJ was expecting her to say, again, she wouldn’t blame her. “Also, I’m sorry for looking like this, I had to run a lot, and it was too windy… yet I was late…”.

“Loo-look, Kanon-san…” For Misaki it was still a mystery how her own concerns could shift priorities whenever Kanon was involved, but, as mean as it might sound, this was better than dealing with her self-loathing. Admiring how her senpai downed the whole glass of water in one go, and then giving a ‘I’m so sorry’ gesture to her, was something she really didn’t expect to see that day. “It’s fine, really! I didn’t wait for too long”. 

‘Fuee~’ And there was it. “I’m so sorry Misaki-chan, I will treat you to coffee as compensation!” And before she could even say anything, “Just wait here!” And there she went, leaving her bag behind and off to the counter to find anyone that could take her order.

“You could have just called Hazawa-san…” A nervous laugh and a sigh, “What I’m going to do with you…” Luckily enough, the relief she didn’t get stood up made it feel just like any other day, or so she thought. “I guess this is better than being inside Michelle out in the cold, at least…” Referring to being in a place full of people, ‘ _ I mean… As long as Kanon-san is there… This is bearable _ ’.

As quick as she went, as quick as she came back, sitting properly this time in front of her friend, “Misaki-chan! I forgot, thanks for inviting me here” For once, Kanon smiled, leaving behind the guilt and blame she was feeling “Though, I was supposed to go somewhere with Chisato-chan, but she told me last minute she had an important appointment to attend to”.

‘ _ I can only guess… _ ’ Misaki smiled back, “That’s a shame,” ‘ _ though I feel bad for not telling Kanon-san about last night… _ ’ “I guess it can’t be helped, that’s an idol life… I guess? I also saw Maruyama-san running around the school when the bell rang, she seemed troubled, and about to cry...” Nothing that would surprise her, but then again, just another day.

“That reminds me!” A second of realization, Kanon looking inside her bag for a moment before pulling something out. The ever-taunting face of Michelle printed on the wrapping, and the name of a known chocolate brand along it, the drummer held it with pride, proceeding to opening it with haste “You remember this right?” Sadly, Misaki did, “Last time I wanted to get them for everything but they were sold out everywhere, but I came across this store last time I got lost…” Not surprising at all, “And I went by before school to get this one” There were missing details but it was better that way.

With the chocolate opened up, Misaki could appreciate the pink bear’s face carved onto every block of the bar, wishing she had no recollection of that bizarre day. “This is… so nice of you, Kanon-san” She didn’t have the heart to reject it in any way possible, especially when she smiled like that. Then there was the sound of the chocolate breaking, and when Misaki noticed, that same chocolaty bear face was looking right at her, dangerously close to her face.

“Here, Misaki-chan, take the first bite” With pure intentions, Kanon was holding the small block towards Miskai, who seemingly was about to have a mental breakdown, “Everyone is doing it, so…~” Either she hadn’t realized, or she was just playing with her feelings, both options were unbearable to think of for the DJ.

‘ _ This wasn’t in the plan at all! _ ’ Lips trembling, and her hands shaking in hesitation, “I… I need to go to the toilet, just wait a moment, please excuse me!” Unlike her fellows, would resort to escape that way, leaving a dumbfounded Kanon all alone. With quick steps Misaki walked to the back of the cafe, disappearing out of sight as she turned walking through the ladie’s room door.

“Misaki-chan? Maybe she didn’t like chocolate?” Without much options, the drummer consumed the small block herself. Coincidentally the coffee she ordered for both of them arrived, with Tsugumi greeting her like usual, “Tsugumi-chan, hello, I see today’s quite a day here”.

“Hi there, Kanon! Well, yes, it’s a bit more packed than usual, and Eve isn’t here to help either, but I guess I can’t help it, maybe she had something special to do today” The young waitress let out a small laugh as she placed the cups on the table, “I saw you with Misaki-san just a moment ago, then she ran to the bathrooms… did something happen between you two?” A hint of concern in the keyboardist’s voice, at least until she noticed the big chocolate bar Kanon was still holding, “O-oh… I see, ahaha~ I guess that can’t be helped”.

“What do you mean, Tsugumi-chan?” Kanon looked down at the chocolate as well, “I just wanted to have her taste this, but she then ran away” Just as she had done something wrong, Kanon frowned with frustration.

“Kanon, do you remember what day it is today?” With that, Tsugumi walked over to the counter, moving the ‘special menu’ board just enough for Kanon to see it fully, the date ‘February 14th’ written in bright yellow.

Seconds passed, with the waitress leaving the drummer once again by herself, the clicking of something in her braind making her gasp as she now understood what the whole deal was about, “Wait, so that means… Misaki-chan thought…” No wonder her heartbeat started to speed up, “What have I done...”  _ ‘Because, it’s not like she feels something like that to begin with… she told me she wasn’t interested…’ _ . Fuee~.

A few minutes went by before Misaki returned to the table, the wet tips of her bangs giving away she has been throwing water at her face for a while. “I… I’m back, sorry for making you wait, Kanon-san”. The chocolate was half-way gone, and the cup on Kanon’s side was half-empty, “And sorry for running away like that… I had too much coffee today and…”.

“It’s okay Misaki-chan, don’t worry about it” A sincere smile, enough for the DJ’s problems to be gone for now, “I hope you didn’t mind me getting a bit ahead, but this taste so well with coffee!” Cracking another block from the bar, Kanon placed it on Misaki’s plate, looking as she tried what she was just told. “Also, I apologize for earlier, I didn’t know what I was doing, I thought since everyone else was…” Mid-apology, something caught her attention, oddly shaped and neatly wrapped, a box about the size of the chocolate laid there, and looking up, a blushing Misaki taking a sip from her cup.

Kanon was careful not to break the wrapping, slowly unfolding it to reveal a dark blue box underneath, and right inside, Michell’s face… on a chocolate bread.

“I told you about the sleepover… didn’t I?” Another sip, “Well, before that, Lisa-senpai technically forced everyone to make chocolates and cookies for today… I don’t care much who they were meant to be given to, but I think it’s for appreciation and that stuff… beats me, I’ve never done anything like this before!” Frustrated as she could get, once she looked back at her friend, she amusedly looked how the bear’s ears were gone.

“This is really good, Misaki-chan! It’s so soft and sweet!” Once again both could feel their hearts beating fast, “You said they made something for everyone, right? Does that mean you made something for Kokoro, Kaoru, and Hagumi, too?” Kanon asked while taking another bit of the bread, “I’m sure they will love it!”.

‘There it is, Misaki, just like you practiced before… Just tell the truth’ Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale.. “Well… If I have to be honest with you… I only made that one”  _ ‘Alright, this is going smooth’ _ “It was for you… that’s why I called you here…” An smile of unease and the ever growing blush was something Misaki could stand, “Because, you know, you are always there to support me and help me when I need it, also, I think you are a really good senpai, and someone I can trust… I know we’ve only known each other for a year or so, but after everything we’ve been through…”  _ ‘So this is what Arisa means when she says she feels like exploding…’ _ .

Kanon watched Misaki stammer with those last words, fully understanding every single one of them as she smiled, “It’s fine, Misaki-chan, you don’t need to keep going” The compliments, the gift, and the moment they spent together, it all was meaningful for Kanon. Although, there was something a miss she had yet to figure.

  
  


Residential Area - Nighttime

As fast as time had gone, by mere luck one of the suits showed up to pick them up on the way, with the first destination being Kanon’s house. Misaki did take the opportunity to rest in a totally unconscious way against her senpai’s shoulder.

“Matsubara-sama, we have arrived at our destination”, the car stopped, and the door opened for Kanon to exit, leaving the steel sleeping Misaki laying down on the seat. “I will make sure Okusawa-sama gets to her destination safely without disturbing her rest”.

“No, that’s not it, it’s just…” She had been the whole trip thinking of something, in a way Misaki could understand without going through the same again, “Do you have a marker I can borrow?”.

  
  


Okusawa Residence, Misaki’s Room - Moments After

Glad her parents didn’t ask many questions as to why she was late, Misaki made a quick escape towards her own room, leaving her bag beside her desk, and the dark blue box on top of it.

“Hm? I thought I threw it away…” Maybe she was too sleepy to even remember, “I’ll do it later…” Taking a seat at her desk, Misaki looked at the box once again, thinking about all she went through because of it, “I guess I did well… wait”.

Opening up the box, there were little remains of the bread it once contained, but that was the least of her worries, as written with big letters, and an unmistakable signature.

**Me too, Misaki-chan.**


	6. Lost Facade

Haneoka Girls Highschool - Evening

The empty theatre was the meeting place they agreed on, being the curtains where no one would dare tread. The memories this place could evoke were so as cold as they could be warm, so were the plays this stage has witnessed, most, if not all of them featuring the same main lead, she who caught the hearts of most of the students and way beyond that. But that was the least of Chisato’s worries, it has always been, because she was one of the few who knew the truth behind that star.

“If she could only be more herself…” In a blink the innocent Kao-chan she had gotten to know and love somehow became what everyone knows as ‘prince’ Kaoru, and Chisato couldn’t help but think it was her fault for being absent with her actress jobs adding the current idol job. “...Maybe it is my fault after all…” Being alone with her thoughts wasn’t her favourite free time activity, although it was cut short the moment she heard the door to the backstage open.

“Such an overwhelming atmosphere we have here, yet the crowd lies dormant until the star rises once again” In one hand a bouquet of plastic roses, in the other a bag full of chocolates and whatnot she had gotten from her fanclub. “I have arrived, Chisato, I do apologise for the uncalled delay, I wasn’t expecting this kind of treatment, not until I realised what day is it today. So, what brings us together on this special occasion, my little kit-” The usual call was stopped by a sharp pain she suddenly felt in one of her feet, apparently there was a shoe stepping on it, on purpose.

“I think it would be better for us to sit down somewhere, wouldn’t it?” Said place being a prop bench close by, Chisato being the first one to claim a place, followed by a still pained Kaoru. “I would have expected those kinds of presents from someone like you, though, I do know the same treatment is waiting for me at the agency” Chocolates and gifts from her fans weren’t uncommon, but those she would share with her family or even the agency staff. “Anyways, I do hope you know why I called you here… and please, save me the acting for another time” Blunt as she had to be, she wasn’t up for headaches today.

“I apologise then, Chii-chan” If that meant less aggression from Chisato, so be it “I won’t lie I do appreciate these moments together, it’s been so long after all” It didn’t help their bands decided to make trips to opposite ends of the world during winter break, and given Chisato’s tight schedule, most plans always ended up in nothing but ‘maybe’s. “I didn’t actually expect you to be free today, though, I mean… You are always at the agency, or at the studio, or…”.

“I know,” Chisato quickly interjected, followed by a sigh “...I know… It’s just, no one was going to be there anyways, Maya-chan, Eve-chan, Hina-chan, Aya-chan… they all had plans for today” ‘I shouldn’t be getting bothered about it… but for how long?’ “I don’t know, it just feels unfair for me…You understand what I’m trying to say… right, Kao-chan?”

As bothered she felt for the nickname, Kaoru couldn’t help but to feel concerned about her dear friend, a gentle hand placed on her shoulder while the other held out for one of hers, “Chii-chan, we had this talk before, haven’t we? This is the path you have chosen, and I’m not blaming you for it, you worked hard to be where you are now, and that means making sacrifices most of the time” As much as it did hurt her, it was the truth. As her first supporter, and the best at that, Kaoru hated to say that kind of thing to Chisato, but she had to.

“It’s just, sometimes I wish I had more time to be with my friends, I want more time to be myself…” Her free hand gripped onto Kaoru’s uniform, laying against her chest in the search of comfort in a way or another, “not the Pastel Palettes Chisato, or the actress Chisato, I just want to be myself for more than one day…” The solace she found in Kaoru’s arms wasn’t like any other, but god forbid the guitarist from seeing the bassist’s crying face.

“Chii-chan…” This wasn’t the first time something like this happened, specially on the idol’s early days in the industry, Kaoru lost count of the times she saw Chisato at her worst, “...Everything alright, I’m here for you” She clearly knew Chisato wouldn’t let go of her for a while, but that was fine, Kaoru wouldn’t either. “I’m happy knowing that the Chisato I know is still there, no matter how many masks you put on, I will always find you”.

“Kao-chan…” She should not forget now, the reason why they were both here in the first place, it wasn’t to talk about feelings, in part. Gulping down the guilt, Chisato, in an attempt to pull herself together, took something from her uniform’s pocket, pushing it against Kaoru’s chest “...For you”. Not a single moment she thought about making eye contact with her, just holding the poorly wrapped gift against her.

With much obligation and gratefulness, Kaoru grabbed the gift in her hands, feeling how the small girl’s embrace tightened around her once she started to look at it. “Chisato…” ‘Doesn’t seem to be from a store…and feels a bit odd, that would only mean…’.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it… I mean, it’s not like anything you have gotten today” Her sight drifted around the dim-lighted room to the bag full of gifts in one corner, “You know I’ve never been good at this kind stuff…” The sound of paper and ripping forced her to watch, lifting up her gaze with mild expectations, just to find Kaoru with her teeth sinking on the chunk of chocolate in an attempt to take a bite from it, breaking it without much ease.

“Hmm… it’s a bit too hard and bitter…” With much effort Kaoru could swallow that small bit “But it’s really good, Chisato, because I can feel it” Oddly shaped as what was supposed to be a heart, the chocolate was solid and without much other details, “and as rude as I might sound towards my fans, Chisato, no, Chii-chan, if you made it yourself, then it’s the only chocolate for me”.

There was an unknown warmth growing on Chisato’s cheeks due to those words Kaoru just spout, and something deep inside her eventually came at peace with herself, for now. She wouldn’t say ‘thank you’ mostly because every word she wanted to say got stuck in her throat, but she would indeed tighten with all her strength the embrace she had on her friend.

“I know my Chii-chan, and I love her for who she is, was, and will be, no matter how distanced we might get… I will always find you”.


End file.
